


Communication

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, During Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-18
Updated: 2008-06-18
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: “You’re the only guy I’ve ever wanted,” Sam had thought it would make his brother happy to hear those words from him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Don't own-Don't sue
> 
> Reviews are my lifeblood

He was trying to be cute. It was meant as a light, playful joke. 

 

Yeah, frigging right. 

 

 

Now Dean was ed at him. Over something that was meant to make the mood lighter.

 

 

Sam dropped his head into his hands and sighed. “Shit,” he muttered hearing the Impala screeched out of the parking lot. Most likely headed to the closest bar. 

 

 

Sam flopped down on the king sized bed and tried to remember how what had started as a romantic evening had ended up like this.

 

 

Oh yeah, it started with them kissing. 

 

 

Then it went down hill and they stopped kiss.

 

 

~*~

 

“No one else.” 

 

 

“Sure Sammy,”

 

 

“I’m serious Dean. I can’t do this if you’re going to play around.”

 

 

“Fine, Sam. No one else.”

 

 

“Ever.”

 

 

“Ever. Can we please now?”

 

 

“You’re the crudest, most vulgar person on this entire planet.”

 

 

“And to think you just made sure I’ll always be loyal to you. Aren’t you lucky!”

 

 

“Oh shut up.”

 

 

“Hey Sam-“ 

 

 

“Hmm?”

 

 

“It’s only been me right?”

 

 

“Um no.”

 

 

“No I mean…the only guy. Right?”

 

 

“You’re the only guy I’ve ever wanted.”

 

 

~*~

 

And Dean being Dean had taken that to mean completely reverse of what Sam had actually meant. So he yelled, threw a pillow at Sam’s head then took off.

 

 

 

 

“Dean,” Twenty minutes later Sam slid into the bar stool next to him and looked sideways at him. 

 

 

“Go away Sam. I’m drinking.” Dean threw back, lifting a bottle to his lips. 

 

 

“Dean.”

 

 

“You know you’re a bitch right? I mean, really. ‘The only guy you’ve ever wanted?’ Christ Sam I thought you went to Sissy State to study not embrace your quear side!”

 

 

“Dean-“

 

 

“No really Sam. How many? Hell do I even really want to know? You’re just a little jerk, I’ve never touched another guy-I mean, sure I’ve thought about it. But I always wanted you to be my-“ Dean yelled out, his voice ing every few words.

 

 

“Dean. Shut up.” Sam growled. 

 

 

“What?”

 

 

“You’re the only guy I’ve ever wanted,” He repeated, stressing the world the world ‘only’.

 

 

“Ohhh!”

 

 

“Yeah,”

 

 

“Oohhh.. Well then why didn’t you just say that?” Dean grinned, swallowed the last of his beer, hopped off the stool and walked easily toward the door. 

 

 

Sam rolled his eyes as he slid off the stool and followed his brother to the door. “You know sometimes I really hate you.”

 

 

Dean turned in the doorway; he winked causally, “No you don’t. Don’t forget, I’m the only guy you’ve ever wanted.”


End file.
